Barry
Barry & Shelby or Shelbarry is the relationship between or friendship romantic pairng between Shelby and Barry in Best Friends Whenever. They are currently good friends and neighbors. To see the cast pairing, see Gus & Lauren. Ship Names *'Shelbarry '(Shelb"'/y & B/'arry)'' Moments Season 1 A Time to Travel *Barry was willing to help Shelby out with her Cameron problem, establishing their relationship as good friends. *Barry and Shelby were next to each other in the lab. A Time to Cheat *Shelby sits behind Barry in class. *Both Shelby and Barry experienced bad luck immensely in this episode. (i.e. Shelby with her stress hives and Barry with his eyebrows) *Once Barry screamed at the sight of Shelby's rash on her neck, he quickly apologized and tried to justify his scream to her. *Shelby was not mad at Barry for screaming at her. *Barry grinned while he was apologizing to Shelby, almost as if it was a reassuring smile. *Shelby was shown with a wide, nervous smile on her face once Barry told her she looked like a monster. *Shelby gave Barry a brown paper bag with a face drawn on it so he could cover his gone eyebrows. A Time to Say Thank You *Barry seems to enter Shelby's house unannounced. *Shelby insisted for Barry to say "Thank You" for the food, to which he reply's "Could be warmer". *Both Shelby and Barry not only unintentionally hurt their friends, but lacked understanding of why they were upset. (Hence the term unintentional) *Both Shelby and Barry argued over why Naldo and Cyd felt the way they had felt. *Shelby and Barry had a scene together, alone in his RV, talking about Naldo and Cyd. A Time to Jump And Jam *Shelby assured past Barry that he would get taller. *Shelby laughed at past Barry joke which he commented on not being funny. *They have a brief moment of genuine laughter. *Shelby went to Barry for help rather frequently in this episode. *Barry was no where near being annoyed and exhausted each time Shelby asked for advice, regardless of how many times she asked for it. In fact, he was more than willing to help her out throughout the entire episode. *Shelby said "Thanks Little Barry" after he helped her realize she misjudge Jen. *Barry didn't get angry with Shelby for calling him "Little Barry", despite his distaste for the nickname. A Time to Rob and Slam *Shelby and Barry both think the Spark Dynamo movie is terrible. The Butterscotch Effect *When Barry was explaining the butterfly effect he walked towards Shelby. Shelby looked at Barry as he talked with much interest. *Shelby agreed that her and Cyd won't use time travel for unnecessary purposes, even though they did it again. *Shelby was the first to response to Barry's sad mood when he said out loud that his favorite childhood sciences hero died. *Shelby "Awed" at Barry's fantasy death. Than she said "Barry's fantasy death has a romance subplot.". *Shelby admitted that she liked the splash of color in Barry's hair in the alternate timeline. *Shelby came up with the idea to help 2010 Barry meet his scientist hero. *Shelby felt bad about Barry and wanted to do everything possible to fulfill the dream of Barry to meet his hero. Shake Your Booty * Barry was worried Shelby might become his mom. *Barry's dad and Shelby danced and were voted grooviest couple in the school yearbook, to which Barry sighed with stress. *Both Barry and Shelby weren't too keen on the idea of Shelby becoming his mother. *Shelby was what caused Barry to get his name. *When Shelby and Cyd time traveled back to the present, Barry sprinted only towards Shelby and gave her a hug while Naldo and Cyd hugged. *Barry grabbed Shelby's shoulders and told her he was glad that she didn't turn out to be his mother. *Shelby and Barry were hugging, while Cyd and Naldo were hugging. *Judging by the fact that Barry ran past Cyd to tightly embrace Shelby when she and Cyd returned to the present, it seems that he had missed and worried about Shelby most. *The same could be said for Shelby, who had only wrapped her arms around Barry during the group hug, rather than with Cyd and Naldo. *Barry dropped his phone while running to give Shelby a hug. *She has a big smile when Disco Dennis appears to flirt with her. Jump To The Future Lab *Barry knew where Shelby father worked at and he loves where her father works at. *Barry and Shelby were staring at each other for a little too long in the second lab scene. *When Barry tells them they have all their attention Shelby runs. *Shelby plays the good cop during routine questions. *When Barry question who it is so important Shelby says it is not that they are teenagers detectives *Barry is the first to notice Cyd and Shelby on the monitor *Shelby can not believe the logo '''G in Barry's lab. *Barry walks over to Shelby telling her that her dad works at Globo-Digi-Dyne. *In the experiment of water Shelby was concerned about Barry when he spit out the water. *Barry looks sad when Shelby's father is fired from his job. Cyd & Shelby's Haunted Escape * Shelby is excited when Barry announces he's invented teleportation. * Shelby asks Barry (and Naldo) to keep house and hand out candy while she and Cyd are in New York. * Barry writes a note to Shelby parents to inform them about the stuff he was forced to give away when they ran out of candy. * Shelby was confident that Barry could reverse the side effects of the teleporter. * Shelby tries to destroy the Barry's laser. When Shelby Met Cyd *Barry spends the entire episode trying to cure Shelby (and Cyd) when they start aging backwards. *Barry only remarks on Shelby changing, when the girls first start de-aging, not Cyd. *Barry takes five year old Shelby's hand and leads her out of the principals office. *Barry (along with Naldo) hugs Shelby when she's returned to normal. *When collecting a DNA sample to look for a cure, Barry plucks Shelby's hair first. *When Barry takes five year old Shelby, she seems happy. *Shelby tells Barry that she's scared when it becomes clear they are de-aging. *Barry tries to calm her and then starts thinking on cure with Naldo. *When Barry asked what happened to the girls Shelby is the first to respond. *Barry risk being punished by entering the laboratory without permission to try and find a way to heal Shelby and Cyd. *Barry fears losing Shelby (and Cyd) forever if he fails to reverse the effects of the de-aging. *Barry resorts to kneeling and begging to get some milk to heal Shelby (and Cyd). *Barry looks at Shelby and worries when he see's how small she's gotten. *Barry dreams that Shelby (and Cyd) is thanking him for saving them. *In his dream Shelby praises Barry and touches his shoulder. Cyd and Shelby Strike Back * Shelby hugs Barry when she returns to the present. * Shelby was scary not being remembered for Barry * Shelby hugs Barry for the second time * Shelby revealed to the invention, the travel time and Barry was its inventor * Barry bother with janet to discover that has kidnapped the girls The Girls of Christmas Past *Cyd goes shopping while Barry Shelby and Naldo decorate the Christmas tree *Barry is one that helps to decorate the tree Shelby *Shelby invites Barry with Balance decorate the Christmas tree *Barry tries to joke with Shelby she just smiles at Barry *While Cyd tells the story Shelby smiles at Barry for a second time while showing one of its ornaments A Time to Double Date *Barry cares about Shelby Brothers *Barry tries to repair his mistake again brothers Shelby to normal *Barry says he does not know how it will look at Marcus now *Barry feels bad for having exchanged the brains of twins *Barry feels bad about turning Shelby in a time traveler maybe because he knows that puts in dangerous situations *It is revealed that Barry used the Bath of Marcus without permission and this does not bother him at all to Shelby *Barry along with Naldo runs confensarle the truth about the twins Shelby's mom (Astrid) *Throughout the episode Barry has not the courage to tell Shelby what happened to Bret and Chet. Jump to the '50's *Barry helps Shelby with drawer Grandma *Barry Shelby explained the theory of the great mother paradox *Barry Shelby offers a more scientific explanation *Barry warns Shelby warns that if not traveling at 50 s could become a different person *Shelby tells Barry how excited she is about to undertake the new venture *Shelby tells Rita that time travel is the best thing happened to him (Creator of time travel Barry) *Shelby tells Rita the time travel I take her to kindergarten and at 70 *Shelby refers to episodes When Shelby meets Cyd and Shake your booty Where Barry has an important role Similarities & Differences Similarities *Both don't like the Spark Dynamo movie. *They both have best friends that they are different from. *They're both neighbors. *They are both smart and good at school. *They both often don't know whats best for their friends Cyd and Naldo. *They both don't want Shelby to marry Barry's dad and become blood related. Differences *Barry is a boy; Shelby is a girl. *Shelby can time travel; Barry can't. *Barry has light brown hair; Shelby has blonde hair. *Shelby has blue eyes; Barry has green eyes. *Barry is the smarter of the two. *Barry has shown more love for science than Shelby *Shelby is a much more social and can detect human emotions faster than Barry. *Shelby is fun, loving, and optimistic, whereas Barry is pragmatic and blunt. Trademarks *'Color- '''The Sharry color is currently orange. In the episode A Time To Cheat they were both wearing orange in history class. Barry wore a orange hoodie. Shelby wore a orange shirt over a green one, however when Shelby actually lives through that day, her shirt was really purple. *'Places- The Sharry place is '''History Class. Barry sits in front Shelby. *'Episodes - '''Their episode currently is Shake Your Booty. Barry's dad and Shelby danced while he hit on her, much to Barry's annoyance and Shelby's discomfort. They were also the only ones hugging each other during the group hug at the end of the episode, which gave the impression that Barry was more worried about Shelby than he was about Cyd and missed her most- especially considering that he rushed towards her with open arms. *'Likes - ' School. They are both very smart and are good in school. *'Dislikes-''' One of the Sharry dislikes are the Spark Dynamo '' movies. At the end of episode A Time To Rob and Slam. Shelby told Cyd that the movie was terrible which Cyd didn't agree with. Barry had strongly showed hate for the movie throughout the whole episode. *'Number- ' 78. The year Shelby goes back and Barry's father flirts with her. *'Object-''' Barry's Time Travel Laser. *'Food- ' Chicken. Barry eats the chicken leftovers from Shelby in A Time to Say Thank You. *'Shippers - ' In the fandom the shippers are referred to as "Sharry Shippers". Shippers Please put your name in if you ship Barry and Shelby! #[[User:Andi_Cruz|'Andi Cruz']] #DisneyShipper101 #DarkSuicune2000 #TheCrazyDr.WhoGirl #Disney|Enchanted! #Spiderman925 #Emily Prescott #Coolgirl2418 #josi1390 #Amy50632 #Lovingracex #NikkiSarah #123Raura #HeyItsMegannnn #Emily Prescott #Coolgirl2418 #Dr.Music922 #Rucas1988D #DemiLovatoFan44 #333critic Fan Fiction 'Completed' *A Time to Love by DisneyShippper101 'In Progress' *Sharry Headcanons , by *Sharry_Shipper *I'm Doing It, by Andi Cruz *Favors, by Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Main Character pairings Category:Shelby Category:Barry Category:Shelby's Ownership Category:Barry's Ownership Category:Lauren Taylor Category:Gus Kamp Category:Pairings with Barry Eisenberg Category:Pairings with Shelby Marcus